I Want My Parents Together!
by writer writing
Summary: It's a sequel to I Want Mommy! The entire future Kent Family ends up coming and has to keep the past from altering because of Zod.
1. Chapter 1

Lilly took a good look around her, when she stepped out of the cave. It didn't look much different from the Smallville she knew but then Smallville was a small town of slow growth that just happened to have weird occurrences. According to her parents, she and Jason had just been to this Smallville about 6 months ago but she didn't remember it. They had been too young. It was a serious mission but she couldn't help think how fun it would be to see what her parents were like at her age. She was 19. Jor-El had explained that Zod had taken over a body that no one would suspect but her mystic grandfather hadn't said who's. 2007 wasn't ready for a Zod that had time traveled from the future using some sort of technology. She and her dad had stopped him from taking over the world multiple times. The last couple of times she wasn't so sure her dad could have done it alone. Apparently, Zod had thought the same thing. He had come to a very critical point in her parents' relationship. They were on the verge of making it more than friendship but still at the point where it could fall apart. Particularly, where her mom was concerned. If he was able to stop them from getting together, she and her brother and sister would stop existing. Everyone had wanted to come but she had been chosen by family vote, as the best possible candidate. Too many people could be overwhelming and disastrous. Jor-El had sent her back.

She super sped to her grandmother's farm. Nobody was home and she didn't have a clue where they could be. She had to be careful and not give anything away but going to her mom was her only option right now. She was sure to know where her dad was.

---

Lois was downstairs at the Talon, eating supper and going over a dry tax reform plan. She saw a shadow pass over the paper. A girl about her age was standing there. She had dark, shoulder-length hair and green eyes. She looked familiar but Lois couldn't place her.

"I'm looking for Clark Kent."

She smirked. "I bet you are."

Lilly's got bigger and she said, "Gross!", when she realized what her mom meant by that. "Clark is a relative of mine and so is Martha Kent. I wanted to surprise them with a visit but they're not home."

"Yeah, Mrs. Kent had a senator function in Washington and Clark went along. They'll be back some time tomorrow. You should find a hotel to stay at until then." Lois went back to looking at the paper but looked up again, when the girl didn't move. "Is there a problem?"

"Where at in Washington?"

"You need a place to stay, don't you? I understand money problems." Lois rolled her eyes and picked up her coffee and papers. "My apartment is up those stairs. Follow me."

Lilly looked around the apartment with great interest. "I've never seen that before," she said, pointing to a red vase with a black dragon.

"That's perfectly natural, since you've never been in here before. I got it from an antique shop in China. I'm an army brat, so I've got a lot of stuff from around the world. I'm going to call Clark and Mrs. Kent at their hotel and tell them you're here."

As Lois turned around, she knocked the vase off and it shattered. That explained why Lilly had never seen it before.

"You go ahead and call them, M-Lois. I'll clean it up for you."

Lois used the phone in the other room. Lilly picked up the shards with her bare hands and threw them in the trash. Lilly saw a photo sitting on the table. It was a picture of her mom and Oliver looking romantic. She couldn't believe they had ever gone out.

"What'd you say your name was?" Lois shouted from the other room.

She had to tell the truth or they wouldn't know who she was. "Lilly Kent!" Surely her mom wouldn't jump to the conclusion that she was the same Lilly Kent.

Lois came back out. "They were definitely surprised. Clark said he would come back tonight but I told him by the time he found an available flight and got here, he might as well wait until the morning. It's not like you're an axe murderer. You're not, are you?"

"What?"

"An axe murderer."

"No, she said, grinning. "And if I was, it wouldn't make much sense for me to kill you, not this early anyway."

"Lilly's a popular name in the Kent family, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"There was a little girl named Lilly Kent a few months back."

"I know who you're talking about. What did you think of her?"

"A little on the hyperactive side but sweet. Why are you holding my picture?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm kind of nosy. Are you still dating him?"

"No, we broke up. Oliver didn't want to stay in Metropolis and I didn't want to leave."

"Wow, the Green Arrow could've been my dad," Lilly mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I thought you said something about the Green Arrow."

"Nope."

"I used to think Oliver was the Green Arrow."

"What changed your mind?"

"The Green Arrow is a much better kisser."

"That's more information than I wanted to know." She remembered her parents telling her about their first kiss. Her mom didn't know at the time that it was her dad. She found it funny but disgusting to think about.

"So," Lois asked. "are you in college?"

"Yeah, I commute to Metropolis University. Last semester was my first semester."

"That's impossible. It was closed."

"What I meant was that I did until Black Tuesday."

"You mean Dark Thursday."

"Right. History was never my best subject."

"So what are you studying?"

"Art."

"Oh," Lois said, as if to say that explained her weirdness.

"There you go again."

"What'd I do?"

"You think I'm an airhead because I chose art. Where would Picasso be, if he'd listen to his parents? It's not like I'm going to be a starving artist, anyway. I'm studying to be an art teacher."

Lois threw her hands in the air. "I'm not your mother. Whatever floats your boat."

"If only my mother really would say that. She approves of my brother's choice of journalism, not that it's surprising. Carol hasn't chosen a profession. Dad is a little more open to it but he doesn't think teaching has a very flexible arrangement for my extracurricular activity but I'll have the whole summer off."

"I would love to continue this conversation but I have an early day tomorrow. You'll have to sleep on the couch. See you in the morning."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Urgent knocking filled the air at 6:30 the next morning. Lois answered the door. Her ponytail was a mess, her robe hadn't been tied and was slipping off one of her shoulders, and her eyes were half open.

"Smallville, do you know what time it is?"

"I came to pick up Lilly."

Lois gestured toward the couch, "She's asleep, although I have no idea how through all that loud knocking."

He came in and tapped her arm. "Lilly, Lilly? We have to go."

"10 more minutes, Daddy," she said, turning her face to the cushion.

"She calls you Daddy?" Lois asked in a sleepy but amused voice.

"She's half asleep. Lilly?"

At last Lilly woke up and was a little startled at her location and young-looking parents, before she remembered.

"Let's go to my house," Clark said.

"Don't I get to eat first?" Lilly asked.

"My mom will fix you breakfast."

"Smallville, what the heck is your problem? Let the girl eat. There's no rush. You want cereal?"

"Oatmeal, if you don't mind."

"In that case, you might want to fix it yourself. My oatmeal tastes more like soup."

"I like it that way."

Lois gave her a strange look, before she went to make it. Clark also gave her a strange look.

"What?" she whispered. "I'm used to eating her bad cooking. It's what I grew up on."

"You actually like your mom's cooking?"

"Not all of it. You do most of the cooking but I like Mom's soupy oatmeal."

After Lilly ate, she and Clark stood up.

"Now that breakfast is over, I'm going back to bed," Lois said. "You can see yourselves out."

Lois headed for the bedroom and Lilly and Clark headed for the door.

Once they were outside, Clark asked, "What's going on? Why are you here?"

"We should wait until we're at the farm, so nobody overhears."

Her last few words were said very slow and she wasn't looking at Clark. Clark followed her gaze and saw her looking at a young man out for a jog. The young man was smiling at her.

"What are you doing, young lady?"

"Dad, I'm 19. I'm not a little kid."

"Do you realize that he is old enough to be your father and that he is probably someone else's father in the future?"

"I didn't think about it like that. You want to super speed to Mamaw's?"

He smiled and they took off. Clark made it back first.

"Just wait until you're an old man. I'll beat you one of these days," Lilly said.

They went in. Martha was sitting at the table, waiting for them. They sat down at the table too and began the conversation.

"Zod, from my time, has taken over a body here and is trying to keep you and mom from getting together, so your children don't get born and help stop him."

"Who's body?" Martha asked.

"That's the problem. We can't really do anything until we find out. We just have to wait and look for suspicious behavior."

"You look great, Lilly. How's Jason?" Martha asked.

Lilly looked surprised. "You remember Jason?"

"He is my grandson," Martha said, laughing.

"It's just—never mind. He's fine. He's in his senior year and then he's planning on getting a degree in journalism."

"What are you studying?" Martha asked.

Lilly looked pleased at her grandmother's interest. "Art. It's really fun and I'm good at it. I'm going to be a teacher."

"That's wonderful, sweetie," Martha told her.

"Carol—" Lilly started to say.

"Who's Carol?" Martha asked.

"My little sister. There's 3 of us."

"Yeah, I remember her from a dream," Clark said.

Lilly and Martha gave him weird looks.

"Anyway, as I was saying Carol hasn't decided what she wants to be and she's already a junior. I suggested being a professional wrestler. She gets in physical fights almost every day at school and she always seems to win. I'm surprised she isn't in reform school."

"Doesn't she have an unfair advantage with her powers?" Clark asked.

"No, Carol never developed powers. Which is probably a good thing. She's the most aggressive person I know. She makes Mom look like Ghandi and that's not easy. Jason has powers but he rarely uses them to fight. He doesn't believe in using violence, unless he absolutely has too. He hasn't joined the Justice League yet. I don't think he's going to but I guess you really don't know what that is, do you? I'm still kind of hungry."

"Would you like me to fix you some eggs and bacon?" Martha asked.

She hesitated before accepting.

---

It was still fairly early in the morning, when someone else knocked on Lois' door but Lois was up this time. She hadn't been able to get back to sleep. There was a petite, blonde girl at her door.

"Can I help you?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, I'm Carol," she said, as if Lois should know who that was.

"Carol who?"

"Carol Kent."

"What is this, a Kent family reunion? If you're looking for Lilly Kent, she's at the Kent farm."

Carol started to turn away but turned back. "They didn't tell you, did they?"

"Tell me what?"

"I can't believe they're leaving you out of the loop. How many times have they tried and failed? You know why it is, don't you? It's the same reason they try to leave me out. We don't have powers. That's why Lilly got chosen and that's why I got Jor-El to send me back, vote or no family vote."

"What are you talking about?"

Carol out her arm around Lois. "I've got a lot of explaining to do."

Lois let her into the apartment. The same way she had let Lilly in last night. She wasn't usually so open to letting complete strangers invade her personal space but she got warm and protective feelings around them. It was almost the same kind of feelings she got around Martha, Clark, and Jonathan, before he died. Maybe she had a weakness for people with the name Kent.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight," Lois said. "Clark Kent is not only an alien with extraordinary powers but he's my future husband and you, both Lillys, and the baby are our children?"

"That sums it up. Do you believe it?" Carol asked.

"Strangely enough I do."

"Are you mad at Dad for keeping it from you?"

"Yes, but I'm holding back my anger for when I see him face to face. Now I know why you look a little like my cousin, Chloe."

"Yeah, people say we look alike."

"How did she feel about me marrying your dad? Are we still on good terms?"

"Of course you are and don't feel too badly about taking her old crush. She took one of your old boyfriends."

"Who?"

"Uncle Oliver."

"Oliver Queen?"

"How many Olivers did you go out with?"

"Just one so far."

"It's funny actually. She only went out with him, so that you wouldn't feel bad about going out with Dad. You're so loyal, you probably wouldn't have otherwise. It turns out though that she and Oliver really hit it off, got married, and had cousin Edward."

"It's so weird to know what's going to happen in the future. So this Zod from Krypton, Clark's home planet, has taken over someone's body?"

"And we don't know whose. I say we go all around Smallville making threats until somebody confesses."

"I like your thinking. Aren't you going to get your sister to help though?"

"I've changed my mind, I'm sticking with you. If I catch up with Dad and Lilly, they're sure to send me back."

"Because you don't have powers? Don't worry. I'm your mother, which means I have last word on the matter."

"You were cooler as young person, Mom."

"Thanks, I think."

"I mean it's not that you never let me do anything dangerous. Sometimes when Dad forbids us to get involved, we do anyway and you're okay with that. Other times you go into protective mother hen mode and this was one of those times but now young you is okay with it."

Clark and Lilly walked through the unlocked door.

"I knew you were in here, Carol," Lilly said.

"How?" Carol asked. "No, don't tell me. You heard my voice and then x-rayed the place. Stupid superpowers!"

"We weren't spying," Clark assured the angry-looking Lois and Carol. "We were looking for suspicious people."

"I don't want to hear your lying excuses ever again, Clark Kent!"

"Uh-oh," Lilly said. "I think that's our cue to leave, Carol."

"And miss the fight?" Carol asked. "No way."

Lilly grabbed her little sister and pulled her out the door. Clark handed Lilly some money and whispered for them to get something to drink.

Carol could hear yelling but couldn't make out the words. "It's times like these a person wishes they inherited super hearing," she said, as they sat down at a table with their coffee.

"It's your fault they're fighting. You shouldn't have told Mom everything. Do you realize you could've messed things up? We may not have to worry about Zod."

"As long as we exist, things are fine."

"And when they're not fine, there's nothing we can do about it then."

"Hey, I'm on your side. I want to help. Speaking of Mom and Dad fighting, you should've seen how mad Mom was at Dad when I left. I don't think I've ever seen her that mad."

"What'd he do?"

"I'm not going to tell you. I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Then why'd you bring it up?"

"Have you ever heard the expression 'so mad, I could spit'?"

"Yeah, it never made much sense to me. I've never seen anyone spit when they get mad."

"You've never seen anyone mad enough. Mom was spitting."

"You're making that up."

"I'd swear on a stack of holy Bibles."

"You would be sinning. The Bible says your word should be enough."

"Don't go all preacher on me."

"If you behaved yourself every now and then, I wouldn't have to. So Mom spit?"

"Yep, every time Dad gets near her and she won't let him touch her."

"Why?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? What are you looking at?" she directed the last question to a man in his forties, who was sitting at one of the tables. He blushed, when he realized he had been caught staring and went back to writing in a notebook. "Pervert," Carol muttered.

"Give me a hint."

"Okay but only one. It isn't the first time it's happened. It's happened 3 times before."

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"Maybe I will if I'm allowed to stay."

"Nice try but you're crazy if you think Mom and Dad are going to let you stay."

"They're too busy fighting," she said, pointing up to the apartment, "and Mom already said yes."

"Not this Mom and Dad. The ones from our time."

"I covered my tracks. They'll never know I left and Jor-El will send me back to the same exact time I left."

"That might be but you forget that the future is based on what is happening in the past. The future is happening without you in it right now. That's fine for me but they'll figure out where you went. Mom and Dad will come to this time and get you."

"Then why aren't they here?"

Lilly smiled.

"They're on their way, aren't they?"

"Dad is flying here with Mom in his arms, as we speak."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Carol let out an irritated sigh, when her parents came through the door.

"You're coming home now, young lady," Clark said.

"Did it ever occur to you guys that it's not a good idea for you to be in 2007 Smallville?" Carol said. "I haven't been born yet, so it's fine for me but you two could be recognized."

"That's why I'm wearing sunglasses and with graying hair and wrinkles, I'm safe," Lois said. "Your dad has been disguising his appearance with a pair of glasses for years, so don't get smart with me, Carol."

"Let's go," Clark said.

"Don't you want to say hi to your young selves? You're upstairs arguing," Carol said.

"Why are we arguing?" Clark wanted to know.

"When weren't we arguing, especially in our younger days?" Lois asked.

"So we don't argue a lot now? I think you'll find we're in the middle of an argument this very second."

"Just a trivial one," Lois said.

"I'm not talking about arguing about arguing, although we're doing that too. I'm talking about the--"

"That's not arguing. That's me being mad at you and never letting you touch me again."

"I had to fly you over here, so technically—"

"That was out of necessity."

"Guys!" Lilly said, "Shouldn't you be getting out of here? I'm sure you can work out whatever it is you're fighting about at home."

Carol kicked Lilly under the table for interrupting.

"That's right. You left before we found out, Lilly," Lois said. "How do you feel about another little brother or sister?"

Lilly's mouth dropped open. "How is that possible? You're 50 years old!"

"Tell it to everybody in the Talon, why don't you and believe me it's possible. You read on the box that it's 99.9 percent effective, combined with the fact that it's the same stuff you've been using for 16 years and then it fails with menopause right around the corner."

"Too many details, Mom," Lilly said. "So how is it Dad's fault?"

"I'm sure that .1 chance increases when you're super."

"I asked for that one," Lilly said. "What's the problem with another kid?"

"It's not that I hate kids," Lois said.

"That's a relief," Carol snarked, "to know your mother doesn't hate your guts."

"Do you realize I'll be 72 before it finishes college? They'll have to wheel Clark and me out of the old folk's home to see him or her graduate. I can see myself taking the baby to school and talking with the other mothers. They'll be talking about their jobs and I'll be talking about how great retirement is but wait a minute, I don't think we can afford to retire with a baby to raise. I'll just be talking about how great senior citizen discounts are."

"So what are our younger selves arguing about?" Clark asked, changing the subject.

"Carol told young mom everything," Lilly said.

"Everything?" Clark and Lois asked at the same time.

"Everything," Lilly said.

Lois and Clark headed for the apartment. This shouldn't have happened because they had no memory of it. Lilly and Carol were right behind them.

"Look, our older selves have come to join the fun. I'm through yelling at you anyway," young Lois said.

Young Clark was visibly relieved. He had been listening to how you shouldn't keep secrets and how sick it was that he had a secret crush on her all this time. That he shouldn't have gone on those 2 dates with Lori and still pretended to be hung up on Lana. That he shouldn't have let her date, if he knew they were going to be married. She had the right to know if somebody was her child and to not be left out of these situations. The list went on.

"Lois," older Clark addressed his wife, "I think I should stay in 2007 and help fix this. Someone who knows how the relationship should go and has the most experience with Zod should be in on this."

"I? There is no I. It's we or nothing," older Lois told him.

"Honey, you're pregnant. You shouldn't put yourself in danger."

"Pregnant?" young Lois cried.

"Nice going on sharing that with young me, Clark," old Lois said. "I can stay here and not get into danger. Our time is just as bad, especially if you're not there."

He sighed. Maybe she was right and he didn't want to stress her in her condition, so he let her have her way.

"Where are we going to stay?" he asked in defeat.

---

Older Clark and Lois got Clark's bedroom, young Clark got the couch, Carol was sharing Martha's room, and young Lois and Lilly were at Lois' apartment.

Older Lois was fluffing her pillows and trying to get comfortable. Clark was floating in the air.

"Are you ever going to let me sleep in the same bed with you again?" Clark asked.

She made a 'puh' noise that resembled spitting to show her disgust and annoyance. "No, I wouldn't want to get pregnant again."

"At least until after the baby comes?"

"No."

"I don't know what you learned in health class but I learned a woman can't get pregnant, while she's still pregnant."

"Shut up. I'm going downstairs for a glass of milk. It'll be good for the baby. I just can't get comfortable."

"I don't know why. You slept in here long enough when we were younger."

She threw a pillow at him but he floated sideways and dodged it.

In the kitchen, she found young Clark sitting and drinking water.

"You couldn't get comfortable either?" she asked.

"No, my fight with Lois is bothering me."

"It was kind of one-sided wasn't it? She seemed to be doing the fighting."

"It's just hard. I know we're meant to be together and obviously, it'll happen eventually but it seems to be taking forever. My feelings are one-sided right now."

"She likes you."

"But does she love me?"

"She will. Time passes faster than you think."

He stared into his cup.

"I feel sorry for you," she said, pouring the milk, "I probably shouldn't tell you this but I'm going to give you a tip. Lois has an attraction to men in glasses."

"Then why doesn't she go out with men in glasses?"

"She's afraid of herself around them. She doesn't have much control. My husband has 2 reasons for wearing those glasses."

"Are you sure?"

"I am Lois. I know what attracts me," she patted his shoulder and left the kitchen with her milk.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Lois stared into the toilet bowl. She had forgotten how fast you could get morning sickness and how horrible it was. Clark, both Clarks, was sleeping through it. She was glad or her Clark would be in there holding her hair back and being supportive and then she might be a little less mad at him for causing this in the first place. She still felt queasy but she had stopped throwing up for now. She went downstairs for something to help settle her stomach. Martha was in the kitchen.

"Mrs. Kent, what are you doing up at 2:30 a.m.? Isn't that too early, even on a farm?"

"Carol thrashes in her sleep. I figured I better get out of there before I get a black eye. I feel sorry for her future husband."

"Yeah, she is pretty tough to sleep with. She never got in bed with us on stormy nights. Lilly and Jason did. She was always a brave and independent little girl."

"She was probably still scared but didn't want to admit it."

"I know. I got in bed with her, so she could sleep better. I got a few bruises that way."

"It's so odd to see you and Clark around my age."

"I can imagine. It's weird to see you young again."

"What are you doing up this time of night?"

"Morning sickness."

"You should have said something. We have crackers and ginger ale," Martha said, as she got them for her. "You're not too happy about the pregnancy, are you?"

"I'm sure I'll get more accepting of it as time goes on. I'm just too old to have a baby."

"I'm going to tell you a story. My great grandmother got pregnant around your age. She was upset. She already had 5 kids. She was afraid they would get too old to raise the baby and that they couldn't afford it. She blamed my great grandfather for getting her pregnant. She got so mad that whenever he came near her, she would physically pass out. It would be tempting to abort the baby or give it up for adoption. An old age pregnancy is full of risks for the parents and child. They kept it though. It was my great aunt Patty. She was a wonderful lady. I wish you could've known her. She was my role model. There was never a sweeter, more giving person. Both my great grandparents lived to be about 100. Aunt Patty helped take care of them. Their other kids wouldn't have done that. She helped raise her sister's kids, when her sister couldn't do it. She was a great blessing to the whole family. She had 2 wonderful kids and 3 grandchildren, all a bunch of the nicest people you'd ever want to meet. The world would've been a little darker without them in it. I'm a firm believer that there is no such thing as an accidental pregnancy. God has a plan for each and every life, even while the baby is in the womb. Whether a person accepts that plan is another matter but there is one in place."

"I suppose I hadn't thought of it like that. I miss these talks with you."

"What do you mean you miss these talks with me?" Martha asked.

"Nothing. You know me. I say things I don't mean. It's one of those stick-my-foot-in-my-mouth moments."

"I know you meant something by it. Am I dead in your time?"

"No."

"I know I'm not going to live forever and I don't think I'd want to. You can tell me the truth."

"You're definitely alive."

"Have we not talked in a long time?"

"We see each other every day. Clark, the kids, and I visit you on a daily basis. Trust me, Mrs. Kent and don't ask too many questions. The future isn't always as nice as we'd like it."

"It's going to bother me more, if I don't know."

Lois took another sip of her ginger ale and studied Martha. "I can understand that," she said at last. "Are you sure you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Don't tell the others I told you. You have Alzheimer's disease."

"Alzheimer's? How bad is it?"

"It's never that bad at first. Lilly was 6 when you were diagnosed. It starts off with minor things like a little forgetful and some weird things like putting a shampoo bottle under the mattress and your jewelry in the fridge, no rational reasoning behind it. It gradually gets worse and pills slow it down further but it doesn't stop it. It's hard to tell where another stage begins. It starts to affect personality. The sweetest, gentlest people become aggressive and cuss like sailors. You can't learn new things or get new memories. It starts to cut into your old ones. There are days when you can't remember who Clark is. Eventually but not yet, you will be reduced to a vegetative state and not be able to talk or swallow. If you live long enough, you can die from it. Bright and cheery, isn't it?"

"I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry? Are you apologizing for getting Alzheimer's? You didn't ask to come down with it. If anybody should apologize, it should be me," Lois said with wet eyes.

"For what?"

"Clark and I should be taking care of you and letting you live with us. You're like a mother to me. I should be giving you showers and feeding you like you did for Clark, when he was little and couldn't take care of himself. I would have to quit my job to take care of you full-time."

"Then don't, sweetheart. I don't want to be a burden. Your kids haven't left the house yet and you have another one on the way. You don't want to miss watching them grow up because you were busy taking care of me. You would run yourself nuts."

"I think handling the physical needs would be easy. It's the emotional part that would run me nuts. It's hard watching a person you've known so long and loved, slipping away little by little. Sometimes it gets hard to remember the way things used to be. I think it's hardest on the family but then a person with the disease can't communicate in the later stages. If a person can't think anymore, what are they doing in that world of theirs?"

"I guess I'll find out. I think if your mind shuts down, your soul takes over."

"Maybe so."

"So where do I live?"

"We couldn't put you in a nursing home. You could accidentally give Clark's secret away. Chloe and Oliver are good enough to watch you. Their son has already left the house. Oliver's retired and Chloe writes from home. Clark and I both feel guilty about it. You're our responsibility."

"It seems like it's the best arrangement for everybody. Decisions in these matters are never easy. You've made a good one and I approve."

Lois had tears rolling down her cheeks by now. "I'm not getting sappy. It's the hormones," she joked.

Martha smiled through her own tears and hugged her. "Lois, it'll all work out for good. You'll see."

"I think I'm going to go wake Clark up and apologize for everything."

Lois went upstairs. She was about to wake him up, when she saw a piece of paper, sticking out from behind the dresser. It was a letter from Lana to Clark in this time period. It was dated only yesterday.

Dear Clark,  
Lex hasn't found out the baby is ours, yet but I think he's getting close. Remember you promised to protect the baby and me.

Lana

Lois crushed the paper in her fist. There was a fresh batch of tears in her eyes but for a different reason. No wonder Lana had named the baby Clark. Her husband was a lying cheat with another son. She stormed out of the bedroom. She didn't care if Zod did break their young selves up.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"Lois, for the last time, open that bathroom door," her husband said.

Young Clark sped up the stairs. "What's going on?"

"Lois locked herself in the bathroom and she won't talk to me."

"Is she okay? Did you x-ray in there?"

"She's fine. She's just sitting against the bathroom door. She must be angry with me but usually she just confronts me."

"Lois, what's the matter?" young Clark inquired.

"Think of your biggest secret and imagine I've figured it out, scumbag!"

"At least she talked to you," older Clark said.

"Yeah, but I kind of wish she hadn't," he said. "I thought you knew I was a super powered alien?"

"It's bigger than that!" she retorted. "And you act like you've been pining after Lois. Liar!"

The Clarks stared at each other in confusion.

Carol came out. "You woke me up. What are you all fighting about now? Whoa, it's one mom against two dads. This isn't something you see everyday. I should sell tickets to this fight and have people place bets. I'm betting on Mom." Carol took a step back, which was unusual for her, when both her dads gave her the same unamused look.

"Lois," older Clark said, "I can't fix it, if you don't tell me what I've done wrong."

Martha came up too and asked what the fight was about. The 3 people in the hallway shrugged.

"I'm not going to shame you in front of your mother and daughter but you both know what you did, you filthy rat. I hope the guilt eats away at you everyday."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Clarks said simultaneously.

"That's the same thing you used to say whenever I started to catch on that you were Superman, so don't play dumb and innocent with me. I should tell young me what you did, so she won't make the mistake of marrying you but I'm not going to. As mad as I am at you, our kids mean the world to me and they deserve to exist."

"What on earth could have you so mad?" older Clark asked in bewilderment.

"Let me give you a hint. It has to do with a baby."

"I thought you were okay with it now?" Martha asked.

"Not my baby. Let me give you another hint. How many sons do you have?"

"Maybe 2," older Clark said.

"Aha! So you finally decided to admit it."

"It depends on what the baby turns out to be. I might have 2 sons and 2 daughters or 1 son and 3 daughters."

"That's not what I was talking about. Think about a letter young Clark received recently."

"Do you know what she's talking about?" older Clark questioned his other self. "I can't remember the letters I got 2 days ago much less in 2007."

"No," he replied.

"Honey, can you please just come out and say it?" older Clark asked.

"In front of Carol and Mrs. Kent?"

"I have nothing to hide."

"Fine. Clark is your son."

Older Clark looked at younger Clark. "I don't think so. I'm pretty sure he's just a younger me."

"Clark Luthor, dummy."

"It's not true. What makes you think that?" he asked her.

"A letter that I found in your room."

"Where is it?"

"In here with me."

"Slip it under the door, so I can see it."

"I can't. I've torn it up."

"I can super speed and put the pieces back together."

"I doubt it. I've shredded it into microscopic pieces."

"What did it say?"

"It said that Lex was about to find out you're the father and that you promised to protect her and the baby."

"It's a lie! I admit math wasn't my best subject but the numbers don't add up. I'm not Clark Luthor's father and if I was, do you think I would let Lex raise him? I would want to a part of his life. The only kids I've ever had is by you."

She was silent. Probably thinking about what he had said.

"It's obviously a trick by Zod," older Clark continued. "We're going to have to trust each other and our love, if we're going to get through this."

She opened the door. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. She hugged Clark and said she was sorry. They kissed.

"Thank goodness the fight is over," Carol said.

"You were worried about your parents breaking up, sweetie?" Martha asked.

"No, I just have to go to the john," Carol said, shutting the bathroom door behind her.

Lois rolled her eyes and turned to the others. "It's time for breakfast. We're going to have to think on how somebody got in here to put that letter there and who it might've be—" Lois sneezed and saw Shelby was in the hall. "Hey, mutt. How are you?"

Shelby went down the stairs.

"That's strange. If I remember right, he used to always come to me. In fact, I couldn't get him to leave. I guess it's because I'm old. It probably freaked him out. I bet Krypto misses us."

"Who's Krypto?" Martha asked.

"That's our family dog," Lois told her. "He's from Krypton, so I'm not allergic. He has an incredibly long life span almost that of a human's, according to Jor-El."

"He loves Lois. They've got a Dino and Fred relationship. Every time she comes home, he runs and knocks her down to give her dog kisses."

"I swear he does it to annoy me, the dumb dog. He hasn't been knocking me over for a couple of weeks now. I think he knew I was pregnant before I did."

"After breakfast," older Clark addressed to Lois, "I want you to go some different places with me."

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's not everyday we're in 2007. It might be fun and you never know when we might run into Zod."

She didn't look as though she really believed it but she agreed to it.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

"Ouch," young Lois said, bringing her thumb to her mouth, "I pricked myself on the tack."

"Be careful," young Clark told her.

They were standing on chairs, hanging a 'Happy Anniversary' banner in the Talon.

"Do you know how appalling it is that I have to help prepare for my own surprise anniversary party and who gets married at this freezing time of year, anyway?"

"Well, since you are opposed to marriage in cold weather, I would guess we got married in a warmer month and it's that month in their time. I don't think it's really going to be a surprise. Your older self looked like she suspected Clark was up to something," he said completing his side and coming down off the chair.

"Of course, she did. Why else would Clark want her to go out with him, when they should be looking for Zod? Personally, I think they should put off their celebration until this is over."

"Why? I'm sure with their kind of lifestyle, there's never a perfect time."

"Gosh, we're talking about ourselves in the third person. How sad is that?"

Lois got her side hung and was ready to come down off the chair. Clark was there holding out his hands to help her down. She tried to get down on the other side but it was blocked. She sighed and held Clark's hands as she jumped down.

Clark grinned. That was one victory for him. He decided to push his luck. "How would you feel if I got me a pair of glasses?"

She swallowed uncomfortably and gave him an intense gaze but said in clear contradiction to her actions, "You'd look awful."

"Older me has a pair."

"And he looks like a nerd."

"How dare you call the father of your children a nerd," he teased.

"It's lucky they'll take after me."

"Let me make the batter," came Carol's voice from the kitchen. "You cook like Mom."

"Take that back!"

"It's nice to know being like Mom is an insult," Lois said to Clark.

"Only when it comes to your cooking skills," he told her.

"I know why you want to cook," Lilly said. "You're practicing your domestic skills for your boyfriend."

"Shut up!"

"Oh wait, you don't have one."

"Girls, don't fight!" Lois hollered. "I wonder where they learned it from?"

"Yeah, I wonder," Clark laughed.

Lois jabbed him with her elbow in the ribs and said, "Don't you dare pretend it hurt either."

Lilly came out.

"You gave up?" Lois asked.

"She's right. She is the better cook but don't tell her I said that. I'm going upstairs to work on my present for them. I went out to the store and brought the supplies for it," she said, going into the apartment.

"Come on, Smallville. Let's go blow up some balloons."

There was a knock on the Talon door.

"I'll get it," Lois said. "Can't people read the closed sign?"

She opened it there was a boy with light brown hair about 17.

"I got tired of waiting. I wanted to see if I could help," he said.

"I'm sorry you're tired of waiting but the Talon will be open tomorrow. This is a private party," she said, shutting the door in his face.

"Who was it?" Clark asked.

"Some punk kid wanting in."

He knocked again. "Mom, Dad! It's me, Jason."

Lois opened the door. "Of course, you are. Why wouldn't you be? Now the whole family is here to help stop Zod. You can start by blowing balloons."

---

Martha also came to help after work. They all shouted surprise, when older Clark and Lois came through the door. Lilly's present was a beautiful painting. In the lower right corner was Lois and Clark from the waist up with the Daily Planet logo in the background. In the upper left corner was the couple in the sky with Superman's cape fluttering around them. It had a light blue background. They both liked it.

"Jason and I got you a present too but it's not in this year," Carol said.

They ate cake and punch. Older Clark made a speech. "I wish I could say that we fell in love at first sight but it was a gradual thing. Love often gets confused with attraction or some ethereal idea or feeling. It's a little of those things but real love is something else. There's times when a marriage gets unbelievably hard but you don't leave. You care enough about that person to make it work and ride it out. Love is when you have kids and old age and you're still together. Love isn't easy but it's worth it."

After they were done eating and drinking, they played the music Lilly had selected for them to dance to. Everyone else sat out except older Lois and Clark. They danced to Whitesnake and country music. They were having fun. They laughed, as they danced to 'She Thinks my Tractor's Sexy'. A slower love song began to play and they got serious. Lois got on Clark's feet and they hovered as they danced.

"No wonder you can't dance worth a plug," young Lois said.

"Why?" young Clark asked.

"You have to be in the air."

When the married couple kissed everyone at the table said "eww" except Clark and Martha.

After the dance was over, the couple said they were going to leave a little early but that'd they meet up with everybody in the morning.

"I don't want to even think about where they're going," Lois said, after they left. "Well, don't just sit there people. We've got to get the place cleaned up."

About halfway through the cleaning, Lois said she was going for a quick walk alone. She took a deep breath of the cold, night air outside. The whole thing was rather overwhelming. It was still hard to believe she was married to Clark Kent and that they would have a lasting marriage on top of that. They fought all the time like Frank and Marie on Everybody Loves Raymond. Maybe that was part of the beauty of it. There was no bottled-up resentment between them. She was about to turn back, before they started to worry about where she was at. A pair of glowing eyes watched her.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

"I hope young Mom's okay," Jason said.

"You're such a worry wart," Carol told him, as she furiously swept the floor.

"I'm sure she's fine," Martha said. "She just wanted some time alone."

"Hey, Carol?" Lilly said.

"What?" Carol asked.

"Look outside across the street. Isn't that the guy who was in here yesterday? I think he's still watching us."

"It is that sick son of a gun," Carol said.

"I bet it's the body that Zod is possessing," Clark said.

Before they blinked an eye, he had gone and come back with the 40-something-year-old man in a steely grip.

"Who are you?" Clark asked him.

"A friend," he replied in a soft voice and shy smile.

"Zod is not a friend of ours," Carol said. She punched him really hard in the stomach. "Ow," Carol said, rubbing her hand. "Either he's wearing a metal plate under his shirt or he's definitely Kryptonian."

"Start talking or you can start talking in the Phantom Zone," Clark said.

"I guess there's no harm in telling you. I'm Mathew Kent."

"Matthew Kent?" everyone chorused.

"Yeah. You probably know me as the unborn child older Mom is carrying around."

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked.

"It's a long story that you'll know eventually. Right now you have to trust me and know that I play a role in this, one that will be coming soon."

---

Young Lois began to walk faster. She felt like someone was watching and following her. She looked back. There wasn't a human being in sight. Suddenly, she heard a dog growl and she sneezed.

When she saw the dog, she stopped and let out a sigh of relief.

"You scared me, Shelby," she said with a half-hearted laugh. "I didn't know who you were. What are you doing off the farm?"

The dog continued to growl and got a little closer.

"Shelby, it's me, Lois. Remember the girl, who saved you? I know I technically ran you over but it all worked out. No hard feelings, boy?" she said, putting her hand out for him to sniff.

The dog got closer and she found herself backing into an alley.

"Shelby, I know you don't want to hurt me and I don't want to hurt you. So be a good doggy."

Shelby barked menacingly and leaped for her throat. Lois threw herself against the wall and covered herself with her arms.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Lois waited for the dog's teeth to tear into her flesh but it didn't. She uncovered herself to find Carol holding the dog with one arm and using her other hand to cover its snout.

"Carol? What are you doing here?"

"You're welcome for saving you, Mom.

"Of course, thank you but I thought you didn't have powers."

"I didn't. It was the weirdest thing. I was at the Talon and all of a sudden, my hearing went haywire. I heard somebody across the street clicking off a light switch. I actually heard a pin drop and then I heard Shelby snarling and you trying to reason with him. I probably should have told Dad or something but the next thing I knew I was running toward you at super speed and as you saw, I grabbed him. I guess the others didn't hear because they have more control over their hearing. I bet if I let him bite me, it wouldn't even draw blood."

"Maybe not but I wouldn't recommend trying it."

"I'm so happy. I've got powers. They were just delayed."

"That means being responsible. You can't get into brawls with average people like I've heard you do."

"I know. I know. This means I'll be allowed to join the Justice League."

"Meanwhile let's concentrate on the task at hand. What are we going to do with the dog?"

"We could kill it."

Lois eyes went wide with shock. "It's Shelby. Look at the tags."

"Shelby or not, he just tried to kill you."

"He's obviously the body Zod is possessing. It's not fair to make Shelby pay for something he didn't do. You wouldn't do that to a human being."

"I didn't know you were an animal lover."

"I'm not. I just believe in justice and killing him wouldn't be justice"

"Not to admit you're fond of the animal?"

"That's beside the point."

"I get what you're saying. So what do we do with him?"

"Take him to Clark. It's his dog and he's exorcised Zod before, right"  
---

"So this is Zod?" Clark said, looking at Shelby. "It explains why I found teeth marks on one of my pens. It's actually fairly clever. No one would expect it. He succeeds in breaking us up or killing one of us and then goes to a future that he can dominate and rule in human form."

"Thank you for narrating the obvious, Smallville," Lois said. "How do you get him out?"

"I don't know."

"How did you get him out of Lex?"

"I had him touch this Kryptonian emblem and it trapped him in it but it's already occupied by the present Zod."

Matthew held up the emblem with the House of El symbol. "I brought it with me. I had a hunch that you might need a future one."

"Who are you?" Lois asked.

"Child number 4," Matthew answered bashfully.

"Of course, you are," she said. "I should have known, dumb question. I just hope no more people show up from the future."

Since Zod trapped himself in a dog's body, it wasn't hard to get him to touch it with his paw.

Matthew took it back. "I'll take care of it. The mission's complete. It's time to put things back to normal," and he took out a weird gadget that had to have been from the future.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't believe I've told you my profession," Matthew said. "I'm a scientist and an inventor. I guess it runs in the blood, since my biological grandfather was one. In fact, I've used some of the Kryptonian technology in the fortress as a basis for my work, so I guess I'm cheating really."

"So what's that thing in your hand?" Lois wanted to know.

"It wipes people's memory on a very small scale. I invented it. That's my specialty, memory. I'm afraid I have to use it on young mom and dad."

Clark and Lois got surprised and fearful looks on their faces.

Carol said, "You can't mess with their memories."

"Don't worry. It's completely harmless. It won't hurt and they'll be in a blank sort of state for 15 minutes and then they'll be fine and have no memory of the past 2 days."

"Why do you have to erase our memories?" Clark asked.

"It's quite simple really. The tiniest thing can throw time completely out of balance. It's lucky that time travel is only a Kryptonian advancement so far. Time is messy but for all its messiness, it's an organized mess. Some things happen merely by choice. Other things were meant to be and are unalterable. This was meant to take place just like when Lilly and Jason came here the first time but you two aren't supposed to remember this event. This story was told to me as a child by your older selves. I feel like I'm living a very historical event. That's why I was taking notes earlier. The scientist in me I suppose. My invention was meant to be here and used to keep the balance. If you know everything that happens in the future, where's the fun in getting there?"

Clark nodded and indicated that he was ready. Matthew put the machine in front of his face and flashed it. Clark got a blank look on his face. He turned to Lois.

"Just because he was willing, doesn't mean I am."

He smiled. "You always were stubborn, Mom."

"I don't like that I'll forget all this. That I'll forget my kids."

"I understand but you'll learn it all in time in a more natural way. You don't want to spoil learning Dad is Superman or finding out what your kids turn out to be like. I know because you told me yourself."

"Are your parents dead in your time?"

"Yes, but they led full and happy lives. They only died a couple of years ago."

"You don't sound too upset when you say that."

"I'm not. I miss them of course but I also believe they're in a better place. They wouldn't want me to grieve, they wouldn't have wanted to live forever in this world, and I know I'll see them again."

Lois didn't look too sure.

"Here, I'll read you the last poem my mom ever wrote. She wrote it on her death bed. I carry it around in my wallet. You're actually a published poet in the future but you're still best known for being a journalist." He took the crinkly, folded piece of paper out and read, "'When I get so old that I cannot see, I will still see the glory of God. When I get so old that I cannot hear, I will still hear him calling to me. When I get so old that I cannot walk, I will still walk with the Lord. When I get so old that my memory fails, I will still remember my King. When I get so old that my soul departs, Jesus will take me home.'"

"That's so beautiful. It's hard to believe that I wrote it," Lois said.

"It always reminds me that the future and getting older is never to be feared. God will take care of you, no matter what your future is."

"I guess I've always struggled with trusting others and I worry that I might be alone in the future. I wanted to remember that I have nothing to fear but you're right. I don't really want to know everything. Where's the fun in that? Take my memory."

He did and then said, "Okay Carol, Lilly, Jason. Let's clear out."

"Wait, aren't you going to take my memory?" Martha asked.

"No, I'm not, Mamaw," Matthew said. "It's a gift I'm giving you. I know you've learned you have Alzheimer's in the future. By meeting all of us now, you'll be able to hold onto the memory of your grandchildren longer. Lilly is really the only one of us that remembers what it was like before you came down with it. You passed away when I was 10. I always regretted that even though I saw you in body, I never really got to know you. I couldn't help but think it was one of the most tragic diseases in the world to lose a person before they're really gone. I came up with a way to cure it and it's why I became so fascinated with memory. Alzheimer's has been stamped out in my time. It would be nice to give you the cure for it and save a lot of heartache but see if I give it to you, there's no motivation for young me to come up with a cure and millions of others suffer. You're the reason Alzheimer's doesn't exist anymore."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way and thank you for not erasing my memory of my 4 beautiful grandchildren. I promise that even when my brain forgets you, my heart won't. I love you all."

She hugged each of them and they said their goodbyes. Then she went over to wait for Clark and Lois to wake up and explain to them that they had forgotten the past couple of days because they hit their heads. They'd both have no problem accepting it. Losing memories was a regular part of Smallville life.

Out on the sidewalk, they bumped into their older parents. They were laughing and on their way to the farm.

"Where are you guys going?" Clark asked.

"And who's that man?" Lois asked.

"It's a long story," Lilly said. "But in a nutshell, Zod had been stopped, we're going home, and this is a family member from the future."

They shrugged and started following them to the fortress.

Carol whispered, "Hey, little brother. That's a weird thing to call you when you're in your 40s. Do me a favor. Everyone keeps bugging me because I haven't picked a career yet. What do I pick?"

"Well, you're the leader of the Justice League."

"I assumed that. I mean money wise."

"I don't think I should tell you that."

She squeezed his arm.

"Ow! Gosh, Carol. That hurt."

She started to squeeze again.

"Okay, stop! You're a cop. Happy?"

"A cop?" Carol repeated, interested.

"Guess which role you take when you use the good cop, bad cop tactic?"

Carol laughed and then spaced out. Probably thinking about the future. He heard his parents whispering.

"You know what I wonder?" his mom asked. "Why didn't our young selves ever remember this?"

"I don't know," he answered. "It's strange."

"You know what's even stranger? I've always wondered why you started wearing glasses before a disguise ever crossed your mind."

"To tell you the truth, I don't know why. I was at a checkout register, thinking about you and I saw those reading glasses they always have and I got a feeling that I should try one on. I did and I liked how it looked. Then I rushed off to show them to you."

"I know. I remember it clearly. The glasses drove me mad."

"I know," he grinned. "They still do, in fact."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Matthew smiled. He missed listening to his parents fight. His family was out of the ordinary at times but he wouldn't have traded a moment of it and he knew there were many more moments left to create.

The End


End file.
